Glomp!
by futureauthor13
Summary: Five short oneshots that I just had to write. Contains glomp and robot puppy cuteness.


**Hey readers! I know I haven't updated "Mega Wedding" in a few days, but I can't really concentrate on it thanks to finals :P But, thanks to my natural randomness, I'm still able to write fun oneshots. I probably won't update MW until this weekend or next week, but until then, enjoy these 5 Glomp-shots (yay for making up my own words!)**

The blue alien was working diligently at his desk. Minion had already powered down for the night, and the only lights in the room was the small desk lamp that was on the floor (curse those short powercords), and Megamind's binky that illuminating the villain's workspace in a bright, blue hue.

Other than that, the room was completely in the shadows. The room had a very eerie feeling, perfect for a villain to do his best work.

Currently, he was working on a helmet that would allow him to 'see' the future to be one step ahead of the goody-two shoes hero. To a normal human, the idea seemed impossible and ridiculous, but to Megamind, anything was worth a shot.

But in a split second, Megamind's concentration flew out the window. He felt as if someone was watching him. "Minion? Is that you?" he shouted over his shoulder. No reply.

Now feeling just a little paranoid, Megamind turned back to his blueprints. _Hmm, maybe if I..._ There was a sound. It could barely be heard, but surprisingly, Megamind heard it over his own thoughts. He turned his chair around towards the dark shadows.

"Who's there!" he asked, no, demanded. The shadows didn't reply. Wanting to be safe than sorry, Megamind got out his dehydration gun and placed it on his lap. Surely whoever or whatever was there would back off now that he had a weapon out. But as soon as Megamind turned his chair back around, he heard the noise again.

It sounded very light, but mechanical. It came closer, and closer.

Megamind gasped and whipped around so fast he probably would've gotten whiplash. Nothing was there.

He felt as if it was right next to his ear. Megamind quickly got stood up. "I suppose that's enough work for tonight," said Megamind to himself, trying to sound as if he wasn't terrified. He was Megamind: Incredibly Handsome Master of All Villainy. He didn't get scared, or at least he wanted everyone to think that.

He started to walk towards the main room with the couch when he heard the noise again, not as close, but close enough to hear. This time, when turned his head, he saw about a dozen small, red lights.

His first thought was run, and that's how he reacted.

Going as fast as his leather covered feet would go, Megamind ran down one of the long, dark halls the abandoned building had. The alien heard the noises behind him getting closer. If he could get to a room, he would escape.

The hallway started to have a bluish glow to it, and Megamind knew he was running out of time. He glanced up and saw a door. Almost there, almost...!

But then, he felt a group of small bodies push him to the floor. "Oof!" he shouted when he hit the hard, metal floor. Sharp needles poked his sides and back, but thanks to his leather outfit, they didn't hurt. In fact, they almost tickled.

Despite his capture, Megamind couldn't help but smile.

"Bow! Bow! Bow!" said a robotic voice.

"Alright, alright! You got me!" Megamind said, "Now could you please get off Daddy so he can go to bed?"

He felt two or three more brainbots pile onto his back, and sighed. He wasn't going to be getting up for a while.

()()()()()()()()

"You can _pleadly_ all you want Ms. Ritchi, but I am not letting you go!"

"I'm not _pleading,"_ replied Roxanne, rolling her eyes at her kidnapper's pronounciations, "Your plan's just going to fail, again."

"Oh! You think so?" Megamind asked, being over dramatic as usual, "Well, I bet you weren't expecting... This!"

Megamind pulled a lever, and the floor moved to reveal about a dozen blades, just inches from the small piece of floor that had Roxanne's chair on it. "You're probably thinking you're little piece of floor is safe from the blades, but you would be..."

Megamind glanced over at the reporter to see if she was frightened, and she wasn't even looking at him! He couldn't believe it!

"Um, Ollo?" Megamind's said, "I believe it's rude to not give the villain eye contact when he is _threatening you!"_

"Sorry, I was too busy watching your new brain bot," said Roxanne, still not giving him eye contact. Her attention was turned to the newest brainbot, which was pink and had lipstick, so it was apparently female.

"Oh, her?" Megamind asked, thinking of ways for this to work for his plans instead of against them, "she's... my newest, most evil brainbot to date! Behold, Vixen!"

Megamind was hoping Vixen would get the hint, but instead she was nuzzling up to Roxanne's legs, practically purring. Megamind scowled. He knew he should've installed the no-being-cute-when-daddy's-trying-to-be-evil program in Vixen before he kidnapped Roxanne. Without that program, she was basically an untrained puppy, and a cute one at that.

"Ahem, Vixen?" said Minion, getting the brainbot's attention. He had a way with the brainbots, and Minion was able to shoo off the brainbot quickly and without damaging any more of his master's reputation.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that," commented Megamind.

"Really?" asked Megamind, smiling that for once she didn't think he was being 'predictable'.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could build something so cute," replied Roxanne, smiling. Megamind scowled.

"Vixen is not cute, she is..." Upon hearing her name, Vixen started flying towards Megamind. "No no no, Vixen, no!"

Vixen tackled Megamind to the ground at nuzzled his chest affectionately. And according to the old saying "monkey see, monkey do", about five more bots piled onto their creator. And Roxanne was shrieking...with laughter.

"That is just so cute!" Roxanne managed to say through her laughs. Megamind sighed.

"Minion, take Ms. Ritchi home," Megamind told Minion. There was no way he would ever live this one down.

()()(()()*()()()(()(

Another failed fight, another dozen brainbots broken.

Broken was an overall term for the brainbots. Broken could mean anything from their glass smashed and energy drained, to being completely smashed and melted by a certain hero's superpowers.

But no matter how 'broken' a brainbot looked, Megamind always fixed it. Each bot had a mind of it's own, and while their minds were probably shut off after being broken, Megamind just couldn't throw one of them away, no matter how long it took to fix.

This time, Megamind had managed to fix all twelve brainbots within four hours. The first six were in the recharging stations, and were almost done.

"Should I turn the brainbots back on, Sir?" Minion asked.

"Yes, they should be just about done," replied Megamind.

Minion turned off the charging station's power switch, and pressed a button that would automatically turn on all bots connected to the station. The glass orbs began to glow with light and energy, and the red eyes lit up like a traffic light.

The brainbots looked around for a moment before they saw Megamind. He had fixed them! Even if he did do this all the time, it still made the brainbots feel happy and loved.

"Bow bow!" One of the brainbots, Brainy, shouted. Before Megamind could even prepare himself, he was tackled to the ground by the newly repaired bots.

"They love you so much, Sir," commented Minion, smiling, "I'll go get the other six and connect them."

As the fish walked away, the brain bots continued to bark and purr while still on their daddy's stomach.

"Yes, yes, I know," said Megamind, smiling as he started to pet one of the brainbots, "Daddy loves you too."

()()()()()()()()

_Bang! Clash! Boom!_

Megamind sat up, his green eyes filled with worry. But soon, he realized what it was.

"A thunderstorm," Megamind mumbled to himself as he laid back down on the couch.

Despite the villain steryotype, Megamind didn't like thunderstorms. The loud thunder would echo through the lair and make it so the alien couldn't get even a little bit of piece. The bright lightning would make him jump in surprise. And of course, the rain just made him feel depressed. Who could act villainess and fearless in a rain storm?

But luckily, Megamind had heard about a possible evening storm earlier that day. The storm was only supposed to last an hour.

As the alien tried to get back to sleep, he heard another noise that made him more frightened than the thunder had.

It was a loud, whiny whirling sound, like a dozen sawblades cutting through would at the same time.

Megamind quickly stood up, but within a few seconds, the force of a small army pushed him back onto the couch.

The brainbots all whined as they nuzzled up to their daddy that they had knocked the breath out of. The lightning in their orbs was quick and random, which meant they were nervous. Metro City didn't have a lot of thunderstorms, but when it did, they were often loud and nerveracking. Even a couple of the leader bots, the brainbots that took charge when Megamind wasn't around, were nervously cuddling up to their daddy.

Megamind gave a silent sigh. He knew this meant probably getting no sleep and feeling like he had an all night acupuncture treatment in the morning, but, what other choice did he have?

"Alright, you all can sleep with Daddy tonight," said Megamind. The brainbots all got closer to Megamind, and immediately started to calm down.

()()()()()()()()()

"Finally, Lair Sweet Lair!"

Roxanne giggled. After the fight with Titan, Megamind was exhausted and hurt. But luckily, his species healed quickly. By day three he was up and walking, and by the end of the week he was allowed to go home.

But even if he had been hurt worse and had to stay in the hospital longer, Megamind still would've felt as if he was on top of the world. He was the new hero, had finally won, and had gotten the girl of his dreams.

"I bet your little friends will be happy to see you," commented Roxanne. Megamind gave her a confused look.

"Little frie-...Oh! Now I know what you mean," said Megamind, "which reminds me, you might want to stand back when I open the door."

Now Roxanne was the confused one, but she obeyed taking a few steps away from the door. Megamind opened the door, and stepped inside.

"I'm home!" Megamind shouted, his voice echoing through the lair. In a flash, he found himself facing down an army on blue lights. The brainbots tackled him to the ground and barked happily.

Roxanne laughed. "I told you they would miss you."

Megamind smiled as his brainbots, the ones that had helped him and Minion rescue Roxanne, as they cuddled up to him. He knew they were probably worried about him. "Daddy missed you too."

The brainbots grabbed Megamind and lifted him to his feet, but didn't dare leave his side, which made it look like he was wearing a coat of brainbots. Megamind smiled at them. They weren't normal pets, nor were they normal evil robots. But they were still his creations, his babies. And they were definitely Villain's (or rather, Hero's) Best Friend.

"Come on, let's go see what Minion is doing," Megamind suggested. Roxanne agreed and they both walked inside the lair, with the brainbots right beside them.

**I hope this was good, it seemed good in my head. Please review, and BTW, first five reviews get a custom made brainbot!**

**Megamind: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing ;)**


End file.
